prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cacahuete
Personality Driven by the urge to... enjoy herself. Very very arrogant, although knows her place, and knows when someone is superior. Has respect for most well-known street figures as she grew up hearing of their feats. Has the ability to show great affection although she hasn't found the one yet. Somewhat flirty, although 90% of the time she flirts to get what she wants, 10% of it is actual attraction. Very manipulative, and easily manipulated. Backstory Born on Prometheus, Aamber came from the slums. All of her known grandparents were both on Prometheus when it launched, both of them being French. This means her mother was basically French. She has a thick French accent and speaks both English and French as a result. She had a rather hard life in the slums, and was sort of a street rat. Her mother didn't mean to have her, so one could say she was an accident. They devoted all of their attention to the prosperous nature of her older sister, and didn't care much for what their younger daughter did. This led to her eating in friends' houses, staying out to stupidly late hours and she inevitably fell in with street gangs. By the age of 13, she was already helping people move drugs and arms, and her mother didn't even acknowledge her existence. Because she didn't have a lot to do with her spare time, she felt it was necessary to take up a hobby. She became an acrobat, rising very high as she really had a talent for it, becoming one of the best on the ship. While her sister was moving out of the slums, and moving onto bigger and better things such as becoming a scientist, Aamber who was known by the nickname of Cacahuète, was making a name for herself on the streets. Her mother had the audacity to complain about her younger daughter's failure, and threatened to kick her out. Aamber, who was furious with her mother's lack of responsibility, left the day after. This leads us to present day, where the 18 year old girl is left with no home, but a fair amount of money saved up, and a large reputation on the streets. She has a lot of contacts, so she has a somewhat continuous income as a result of the jobs she does. Resources 30,000 of whatever currency Prometheus uses, and she still makes money from jobs. She is owed favours too, which isn't really a statistic thing, it could just make for more rp possibilities. 30kN armour Equipment / Weaponry A rather large arsenal of knives, as she became rather fond of them. Numerous acrobatic uniforms, but she doesn't have the time or money to continue it anymore. Specializations Growing up in the Slums, she became fairly used to fighting, and has very good street sense. She has a lot of friends from gangs and whatnot that could help her when she needs it. Also, her main characteristic, she's a very good acrobat, which can come in surprisingly useful in combat. Also somewhat an alcohol and weed tolerance if that's worth mentioning. Power Hellfire Source: Racial While her mother was a human, her father must have been an alien of some sort, because she has the ability to: 1. make black and / or white flames from her hand. These flames can be shot, or held in her hand. Out of combat she can do little tricks with it, like throwing it from one hand to another or lighting cigarettes with it. If she shoots it at an enemy it travels at 35m/s, although per turn she can shoot 3 (she summons one at a time, and throws it like a ball, taking 3 seconds per throw) each ball deals 15kN but they are somewhat inaccurate. She can throw 9 (3 turns) before having a cooldown of 1 turn. They can travel 30 meters. 2.Sort of like the death eaters in Harry Potter, she can consume herself in black and or white flames (the death eaters use shadows) and jet towards another position, at 35m/s. If she collides with anything she'll do 20kN but also do 5kN to herself. She can travel 10 meters with it. This lasts about 3 seconds, and has a 3 turn cooldown. 3. She can cause a fast spreading white and / or black flame, consuming structures in seconds. Like the rest of her flames they move at 35m/s. she has to make physical contact with her hand on any object she wants to burn. The object can be around the size of a normal car. This lasts 3 turns and has a cooldown of 2 turns. 4.She can spin, causing flames to go in all directions; at 35m/s, causing 5kN each. They go 5 meters in each direction, and can ignite clothing. 3 turn cooldown All of her moves' flames are 800 degrees celsius and have a .5 second delay.